


Charla pendiente.

by Caliaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliaa/pseuds/Caliaa
Summary: Después de años sin verse, Hermione al parecer tendrá aquella charla cargada de dolor que quedó pendiente.
Relationships: Harry Potter - Relationship, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Charla pendiente.

Hermione estaba sentada en la azotea con una copa de vino en su mano. Sus piernas colgaban en el vacío mientras el viento de la noche despeinaba su cabello. En el interior de la casa se celebraba el cumpleaños número once de Lily Luna Potter y todos sus amigos se encontraban allí. A pesar de que había intentado estar completamente entera aquella noche por su sobrina, no lo logró. Mucho menos luego de ver a aquel pequeño.

Su mente estaba divagando entre cientos de pensamientos que parecían no tener conexión entre ellos pero, que al mismo tiempo eran sobre una misma persona. Aun procesaba el hecho de que realmente estaría allí y no sabía si estaba lista para verlo de nuevo. Por lo que había decidido salir por un poco de aire fresco antes de que su amarga presencia arruinara el festejo.

Bebió un poco de la bebida que hasta hace segundos se agitaba dentro de la copa. Su mirada seguía clavada en algún punto fijo. No se percató de que ahora contaba con un acompañante hasta que él decidió hablar.

— Se siente raro, ¿verdad? —su voz era inconfundible. Ese tinte de nostalgia notorio y la lentitud para articular cada palabra. No había nadie en el mundo que pudiera poseer una voz tan pedante, triste y cautivadora.

— No solo se siente —respondió ella sin voltear la mirada. —, lo es.

— ¿No piensas mirarme?

— No tengo interés en ver el rostro de alguien que hace mucho deje de conocer.

— Hermione...

— Malfoy, ¿acaso has venido a mi encuentro para que te dé la bienvenida a Londres después de tanto tiempo? —volvió a llevar la copa de vino a su boca pero esta vez solo para mojar sus labios. —Realmente no creí que tuvieras la cara para aparecer hoy. Sinceramente creo que ninguno de nosotros te esperaba.

— Sé que me marche y perdí contacto...

— No —lo interrumpió, aun sin mirarlo. —, no perdiste contacto. Lo cortaste, lo rompiste.

— Tenía que hacerlo. No soportaba estar aquí con todos los recuerdos de Gienah y Deneb. Me rompía el corazón el solo pensar que vería crecer a Teddy, Lorcan, Lyssander y los demás pero no a nuestras hijas. No podía, mi dolor fue demasiado. ¡Eran mis hijas!

— ¡Y las mías también! —Hermione por primera vez en lo que llevaban de conversación había volteado a verlo.

El rostro de Draco seguía siendo el de una escultura. La belleza aun no le había soltado la mano y a pesar de estar en sus cuarenta años, seguía luciendo tan jovial como siempre. Sus ojos aun brillaban cuando vio su rostro por primera vez en años pero, para Draco no fue la misma sensación.

Hermione seguiría siendo igual de hermosa ante sus ojos sin importar nada pero, eso no le impedía notar como se había desmoronado. Su rostro se veía demacrado, las ojeras estaban marcadas a pesar del vano intento de cucbrirlas con maquillaje. Sus ojos, ante desbordantes de luz se hallaban apagados. No había brillo alguno en ellos.

— Ellas eran mis hijas. Mis pequeñas niñas. Eran lo más importante en mi vida junto contigo. —Hermione volvió a mirar a la nada. —Ni siquiera estuviste hasta final, ni siquiera te despediste de ellas. Esperaron tu último cuento antes de dormirse. Incluso Lucius tuvo más decencia.

— No me compares con mi padre. —murmuró notablemente molesto. 

—¿Te das cuenta de que no se trata de ti? —volvió a mirarlo. —Nunca se trató de ti, ni siquiera era de mí. ¿Sabes que ellas estaban vivas el día que te fuiste? Preguntaron por ti hasta el minuto antes de dormirse. Tuvieron esa recarga de energía previa al final. Debiste haberlas visto. Harry y Blaise jugaron Quidditch con ellas, se veían preciosas con el uniforme de Slytherin. Ginny y Pansy las ayudaron a pintar un cuadro para ti. Cuando quieras puedes pasar a buscarlo, lo tienen tus padres en el salón principal de Malfoy Manor. Lucius les enseñó un álbum fotográfico de tu familia, Cissy les explicó que sus nombres provenían de las estrellas y que eran parte de la tradición de los Black. —parpadeó rápidamente tratando de no dejar caer las lágrimas pero falló. Con la manga de su saco las limpió.

— Yo no podía hacerlo. Era demasiado para mí, otras muertes yo... simplemente no podía.

— Yo tampoco creí que iba a poder pero, vi sus rostros llamándome a jugar y decidí que no iba a perderme ni un solo minuto de ellas. —una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. —La viruela de Dragón nos arrebató mucho más que nuestras hijas.

— Lamento haberte abandonado, no haberte llamado y haber arruinado todo lo que construimos.

— No me refería a eso. —bebió el último sorbo de vino y colocó la copa a un lado de ella. Luego se puso de pie. —No solo me abandonaste a mí, quiero que comprendas eso. No te reprocho el que me hayas dejado. A veces trato de entender que tu dolor fue tan grande que impidió ir al funeral a llevarle tulipanes amarillos a Deneb y Girasoles a Gienah. ¿Sabes? Muchas veces, cuando iba a visitarlas a sus tumbas esperaba encontrar flores, yo hubiera sabido que habías sido tú pero, nunca ocurrió.

Draco la veía parada frente a él. Ella estaba extremadamente delgada. Su traje enterizo color rojo le quedaba notablemente holgado. Su cabello castaño, ondulado y crispado recogido en una media coleta aún se veía indomable. Hermione se inclinó para recoger la copa y al levantarse le sonrió levemente.

— Mi dolor también fue grande. Al principio dormía en su habitación. Lucius me ayudaba a mantener el lugar intacto para preservarlas allí. Cissy solía cubrirme con una de sus mantas porque siempre olvidaba cerrar la ventana y el sofá que se convirtió en mi cama estaba justo allí. No comí como se debería por meses. Si salía al callejón tenía que soportar que me dieran un triple pésame. Por mis hijas y mis esposo. —caminó en dirección a la puerta para poder volver a la fiesta. Cuando estuvo junto a Draco volvió a hablar. —Tenían tres años, no vivieron nada si nos referimos al tiempo y vivieron mucho si hablamos de amor incluso el dolor de un abandono. Soñé mucho tiempo con poder hablar contigo sobre esto, aunque en realidad también soñé con no volverte a ver jamás.

— Lo siento, solo pensé en mí. —murmuró con la voz quebrada.

— Lo sé, fuiste criado para ser así. Pero, hasta tu padre supo remediar a tiempo sus errores. —Hermione suspiró.

— Hermione, no te asustes cuando lo veas, él es muy parecido a ellas. —soltó Draco con cautela.

— Ya lo vi, por eso supe que asististe y vine aquí. Es un niño muy hermoso, felicidades por Scorpius.

— Lamento haberte dejado más dolor del que merecías.

— Nuestro dolor nunca es el único, jamás somos los únicos corazones que adolecen. No lo olvides, Malfoy. Gracias por la familia que me diste. Y por favor aférrate a tu nueva estrella, yo lo hice con las mías y es solo por eso que sigo viva.

Hermione abrió la puerta y se dirigió al salón. Al llegar vio a Teddy que se encontraba parado junto a Victoire en un rincón alejado de todos. Ella supo de inmediato lo que había ocurrido al ver sus rostros tristes y sus ojos acuosos. Se acercó con una sonrisa cálida, las cuales ahora solo eran dedicadas a sus sobrinos, y los abrazó.

— El necesitaba una estrella que lo guiara al buen camino otra vez. Nosotros ya tenemos dos, y ellas están felices por él donde sea que estén. ¿sí? —ella sintió a los chicos asentir en su hombro y sonrió. —Ahora vamos, Lils debe estar a punto de cortar el pastel.

Los tres se encaminaron a donde el resto se encontraba. Los recibieron con una sonrisa y Narcissa no dudó en abrazar a la castaña fuertemente.

— Lucius te estuvo buscando, cariño. ¿dónde estabas?

— Charlando con las estrellas, para variar. —le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Ahí estás! —exclamó el patriarca Malfoy, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo. —Te estuve buscando por todos lados. Quería beber una copa de vino contigo.

— Lo siento, Lucius, solo necesitaba... aire.

Draco observaba a su familia desde lejos. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Vio a su hijo jugar con los niños de sus amigos y tomó la decisión de aferrarse a lo único bueno que le quedaba después de haber dejado que todo se desmoronara. 

Hermione se sentía liberada en cierto punto, al parecer así te sientes cuando concluyes una charla pendiente.


End file.
